mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dispatch Missions
Dispatch Missions are side-quests in MySims Agents. They are missions that you don't do yourself, but send the agents you've hired to do! You have to complete all the dispatch missions to get to the Nightmare Realm, as you mention in the Jungle Temple. Example of Several Dispatch Mission For the rest, go here. Deploy! *Client - Agent Walker *Required interests - Smarts, Charisma *Difficulty - * *Duration - 2/12 *Reward(s) - New outfits and new Dispatch Missions! Mission instructions - All right, name. It's time to delegate! You won't have time to do everything- That's what your loyal recruits are for! We've got a cat stuck in a tree. Send that new recruit of yours, Travis, to take care of it and I'll keep you updated on his progress. Assistant Librarian *Client - Elmira *Required interests - Smarts, Athletics *Difficulty - * *Duration - 2/12 *Reward(s) - New outfits and a new recruit! Mission Instructions - The library is such a mess! I could use some help cleaning the floors, fixing bookshelves, and QUIETLY getting all the books in order. Normally I'd do it all by myself, but I'm not getting any younger and I need my beauty sleep. Morcucorp Stakeout *Client - Agent Walker *Required interests - Smarts, Athletics *Difficulty - * *Duration - 3/12 *Reward(s) - A new Dispatch Mission! Mission instructions - I've got my eye on this warehouse that I suspect is a front for the insidious Morcucorp, but I just don't have enough manpower to keep it under constant surveillance. I'll need an extremely patient crew for this mission. Legendary Cheese *Client- Chef Gino *Required interests - Athletics, Nature *Difficulty - * *Duration - 3/12 *Rewards(s) - New outfits and a trophy! Mission instructions - I need a new pizza for my menu, but my cheeses just aren't inspiring me. If only I could obtain some of the milk of the rare Blackfooted goat. There's only one problem- They're only found at 10,000 feet!!!!! I Dug Too Deep *Client - Patrick *Required interests- Paranormal, Nature *Difficulty -** *3/12 *Reward(s) -New outfits! Mission instructions - I've done a bad thing, name. I was drilling underneath my building to solidify its foundation, and I drilled too deeply. I may have... released an underground fire beast. Send help! Pizza Investigation *Client - Agent Walker *Required interests - Charisma, Smarts *Difficulty - ** *Duration - 2/12 *Reward(s) - New outfits and a new Dispatch Mission! Mission Instructions - Out investigations have lead us to a humble pizza parlor -- Or is it? I suspect it's really a Morcucorp front, and could use assistance in investigating it. Anybody Hungry? The Sadness Parade *Client - Poppy *Required Interessts - Charisma, Paranormal *Difficulty - ** *Duration - 2/12 *Reward(s) - New outfits! Mission instructions - Hi name! It's me, Poppy! I'm really glad you're a special agent now, because I need some help bad!!! Somebody stole my float for the Citywide Flower Parade! I need you to find out who did it, and where they put it! Category:MySims Agents Game Aspects